


What Rough Beast 何等野兽

by covina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covina/pseuds/covina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【翻译】【铁盾】<br/>Steve Rogers，超级士兵。这有些让人惊讶，他们竟然用了这么久才明白血清的真正作用...随着时间的变化，一切终将会真相大白。<br/>这是一个关于爱情与失去的故事；它讲述着那些我们为了遵循自我与本心所必须做的事情，还有我们将为此付出的种种代价。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rough Beast 何等野兽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Rough Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548140) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow). 



_爱上终将被死亡带走的人，是多么悲哀的一件事。_

这是个很可怕的生物，古老，皮肤碎裂，看起来像是被活活剥了皮。它的耳朵，嘴唇，鼻子，眼皮都已被磨平，只留下一张扭曲的人脸。

Steve能感觉到Tony就站在自己身旁，他在盔甲中扫描数据，和JARVIS分析着面前的生物。不用抬头看，Steve也知道Clint正在房顶上，箭尖直指它的脑袋。Natasha已全副武装，就等着Steve的出击命令了。Bruce从眼镜顶端窥视着那生物，显然正评估着它的危险等级——是否需要另一个家伙出来。

“你有何目的？”Steve的声音在屋中响起，有一瞬间那怪物看起来几乎被震住了，然后它笑了起来，笑声呜咽，充满了无尽的痛苦。Steve握紧了盾牌，第一次感到如此紧张。

“你为什么来这？”Tony打断了它的笑声。那生物顿住，若有所思地看向钢铁侠。

“为了取你们的性命。”它道，声音干哑破裂，“为了杀美国队长。”

复仇者们没有出声——他们早已习惯了这种威胁，但Steve可以感觉到Tony生气了，烦躁不耐正席卷着他的身心。

“我们不会让你如愿的。”Tony开口，“等下次吧。”

“恐怕...”那生物接道，“这次你们没得选择了。”它注视着他们，那如同废墟的脸上却有一双惊人的蓝眼睛，“这是你们欠下的债，必须要偿还了。”

它再次笑了起来，声音柔和了许多，然后痛苦地向前走了几步。

“你们是如此的年轻。”它的声音刺耳，“——对未来一无所知，不是吗？你们觉得自己所向披靡。好吧，就让我来证明你们错了吧。”

“这次可没戏。”Tony说完，战斗正式打响。

从破败的外表上看，这生物很能打，而事实也正是如此，它强壮却又不失灵巧。

最后是Hulk和Thor联手才勉强将它击倒。

Steve挪开了视线，只有虚弱的喘息证明着那生物尚且活着：它全身插满了箭，皮肤上遍布划痕伤口。不知为何，Steve觉得自己好像侵入了一个对它来说十分重要的私人空间，而那是一个他无权碰触的地方。

Tony一只手搭上了他的肩膀，让他回过了神（他到死都拒绝承认Tony对自己的影响力有多大），然后两人一起走向那生物。

它正忍受着极大的痛苦，很明显就快死了。但它的手伸向了Steve，目光温和又充满忧伤，几乎令Steve无法站稳。Tony看到了他的不自在——他向来都能第一时间发现Steve的任何问题——于是他收起了面甲，好像屋里只剩下他们三个一样。

那生物看向Tony，脸上的表情瞬间柔软了下来，它爱意款款地望着他，让Steve不得不强迫自己转开了视线。它用尽最后一丝力气探向Tony，然后Tony——向来不羁任性的Tony——竟然在它身边单膝跪下，扶着它坐了起来。那生物对着他耳语起来，Tony只是安静地听着，面无表情。

几乎没有事能惊到Tony，但他此刻确实是被吓到了，Steve向前走了半步，却被Tony挥手制止了。他把那生物抱在臂弯中， _像是圣母怜子像_ ，Steve想，甚至都不知道这想法从何而来。他们在交谈，低声又急切，一股难言的嫉妒感袭上Steve心头。

他转过身没再继续看下去，接着听到一声清脆的响声——Tony利落而怜悯地扭断了那生物的颈骨。此事告一段落，他们一同离开了这里，自会有专人来善后。

oOo

（当然了，他们脱下制服需要一定的时间，你也不能一刻不离地看着他们，但是Steve还是发现Tony用了比平时多一些的时间与他们汇合，虽然只是多了一点，但还是...他什么也没问，Tony也什么都没说。）

oOo

“去吃Shawarma吧？”Thor问道，已经开始为了即将到来的大快朵颐而兴奋起来。

“一定要死抱着烤肉不放吗？”Natasha叹了口气，“就不能来一次泰国菜？”

Steve很爱面前的这些家伙们，就像他爱咆哮突击队的队员们一样，而这之中他最爱Tony。

oOo

不知那天晚上到底怎么回事儿，Steve决定不再等下去，他不想再拖着了。所以吃完了泰国菜（因为 _所有人_ 都害怕Natasha），他们又喝了些鸡尾酒后（然后又去唱了卡拉OK，Barton这混球），Steve吻了Tony——把他顶在后巷的墙上，绝望般地吻着他。

Tony虽然讶异地叹了几声，却还是抬起温暖的双手放到Steve的肩上，胡子刮蹭在他脸上，粗糙中带点疼痛。这全无计划，一切都乱糟糟的，就像Steve想的一样。

让其他事情都见鬼去吧，Steve不介意在这里做完全套，但Tony向后退去，双手捧住了Steve的脸，目光中闪烁着令人难以理解的情绪。

“不。”他说道，“如果要做的话，Cap，我们就得好好的做。”

所以Steve任由Tony拉着他的手，两人一起向大厦——他们的家——走去。

oOo

他一直都知道Tony是个矛盾体，但这种感觉从没有像此刻这般明显过。Tony的嘴既下流又完美，他跪在Steve身前，污言秽语如同虔诚的祷告般从他口中溜出。而他的双手则是另外一则故事了，它们温柔又小心地征求着Steve的同意，完全与Tony话语中的态度截然相反。Tony深邃的双眸是唯一能够把两者联系在一起的媒介。

Tony双手的抚摸、他的认真和专注轻而易举地让Steve丢盔弃甲，就好像Tony在用他做着实验，可以把他拆开来仔细查看他身体的每一个细小的组成部分。但是当Tony覆在他身上，进入他体内时，那明亮的双眼中又多出了一种Steve从未见过的迷惘。

事后他靠在Tony的胸膛上，指尖轻抚着弧形反应堆的金属表面，听着Tony平静的呼吸声，然后看着自己手指在蓝色光亮下的影子。

“所以这算是...”Tony尽量压下声音中的几分犹豫，Steve几乎都能听到他正在心中筑起高墙把那些情感阻隔起来。

“我觉得我爱你。”这是Steve唯一能想到可以让Tony闭嘴的话，而且事实证明它很有效果。Tony那一直在揉蹭着Steve肩膀的手停了下来。“你不用回答什么...我只是觉得应该告诉你，你知道，没准呢...”

“没准呢。”Tony沉思着，“嗯，我明白。”

他没再说别的，至少目前没有，但他搂在Steve身上的手臂收得更紧了，他们就那样躺了很长一段时间，直到黎明的曙光照入屋中，把Tony胸口的光亮冲淡了。

oOo

这不容易——对Steve来说任何有意义的事情都不容易——但他们之间却出乎意料地没有出现什么问题。

他们并肩作战的时候一向很棒，这点没有变。Tony一直都是个激情满满的工作狂，这点也没变。

但在战斗和工作之间，多出了一个“ _他们_ ”，这是一个全新又美好的状态。Steve发现他对那失去的七十年竟然释怀了，发现自己已不再抱怨如今的生活了。

oOo

“Tony？”

“Mmmmm？”

“面包机？”

“怎么？”

“它是不是有点不对劲啊？”

“什么啊到底？哦，上帝。不！Dummy？Dummy！你把酒架扩到哪儿去了！马上过来！”

“好吧，我还是去用烤箱吧。”

oOo

Clint是他们中第一个死去的。Steve心都碎了，但却没有特别惊讶。他曾怀疑Phil的死亡浇熄了Clint内心的斗志。但是他没有问出来，Clint当然也不会告诉他。然后他发现Clint开始把生死置之度外，不再顾忌危险……当Steve眨着眼睛憋回泪水，并把花圈置于Clint的墓碑前时，他第一次希望天堂是真正存在的，那样Clint现在就能很开心了吧。

葬礼上他一直把Tasha紧搂在胸前。当天夜里回到基地后，是Tony的手紧搂住他的身体，这是 _他的_ 救赎。

oOo

“哈。Fury的备忘录可真是变得乱七八糟了。”

“我在想到底是谁弄的？”

“我可一点都不知道你在说什么， _老冰棍儿_ 。”

“我只是在说我以前提起过他的备忘录。”

“...太聪明可没人喜欢你啊，你知道吧。”

oOo

59岁时Tony第一次犯了心脏病。他一向生龙活虎，是Steve认识的人中最精力充沛的那个。但躺在病床上的他如今却看起来那么虚弱无力，即使他嘴上还在跟Steve开玩笑说要为这家医院多建个楼。而Steve呢？Steve就坐在他的病床旁，三天来一刻也未曾休息，他的样子看起来还不到三十岁，血清让他的外表和身体停留在了完美的状态，他就被这么困住了，眼睁睁地看着Tony皱眉忍受胸口的疼痛。

oOo

“你知道，我们需要谈谈。”

“上帝啊，Tony。现在是凌晨三点，医生说你需要好好休息。”

“我死后有的是时间睡觉。”

“Tony？”

“吓着你了？”

“别再这么说了，这不好笑。”

“我可是很搞笑的，你知道，非常搞笑。很多人都这么形容过我。”

“那是因为你给了他们不少钱。”

“嗯哼，Steve？”

“说真的，Tony？你能不能闭上嘴赶紧睡觉啊？”

“你没必要留在这，你知道的。”

“什么？你想让我去别的房间吗？和我睡在一张床上你不舒服？”

“什么？不是。我不是这意思。”

“那你怎么...哦，不，Tony。你不能这么做，我哪儿都不会去的，好吗？”

“但是...”

“Tony，只要我还有一口气，我就不会离开你，我永远都会在你身边的。明白吗？”

“嗯，我也是。我愿意为你做任何事。”

“我知道。现在你能不能过来睡觉了？”

“Mmmm。”

oOo

在Fury死后、Natasha离开之前，Steve发现了他的问题。他已经习惯了镜子中倒映的熟悉的面容，直到他生日那天，他才认识到其中的严重性。

那天他和Tony在一家两人都很喜欢的安静的餐厅吃饭，Steve在卫生间洗手时，他抬眼看向了面前的镜子然后突然 _意识_ 到——

他没有变老。

他的外表还和他刚从冰里苏醒时一样年轻，还和注射血清时一样年轻。

腹中升腾起一种恶心感，他走回两人的座位然后看到——第一次清楚地 _看到_ Tony变得多么老了。

“你还好吗，Cap？”Tony的目光从眼镜上方向他看来。Steve注意到他的白发已经多过了黑发，还有他眼角密集的纹路...袭上心头的恐惧感几乎将他压垮，他用尽了全部心力才将其压下。

“可能是牡蛎吃坏了肚子。”他边说着边给了Tony一个微笑。

他本以为Tony——这个他印象中最聪明，最不惧说实话的人，会毫不犹豫揭穿自己的谎言，但是他没有。他只是伸过手来，拇指轻轻摩挲着Steve手腕柔嫩的皮肤。

“我在想，这些事完了以后咱们可以去迈阿密。”他道，“晒晒太阳，享受日光，放松一下。”

“好主意。”Steve微笑起来，努力让自己珍惜眼前的时光，不去想这些美好通常都多么短暂。

oOo

他无意间撞见到Tony在看一些原理图，还有医学网站。他的表情总是十分沉重，凝眉沉思着什么。到最后，当Tony拿着杯苏格兰威士忌，几个月来第一次面容如此放松地挨着他在沙发上坐下时，Steve几乎松了一口气。

“那么...”他开口，离Steve更近一些，寻求着他身上的温暖，“我总结出我是个人类。”

“是吗？”Steve鼻尖探入Tony发间，洗发露加上机油的味道和Tony皮肤特有的气息混在了一起，“你以前都不确定吗？”

他感觉到Tony身体绷紧了些，随即又放松了下来；Tony以为他不会发现。

“我曾经想过...”他道，“你知道，我没办法再年轻回去了，然后...好吧...”他耸了耸肩，Steve抱紧了他。“如果你的车旧了，你会给它换一些新的零件，这样可以继续开着它。人的身体其实也差不多。”

Steve的心漏跳了一拍，喉间仿佛堵住了什么东西。“你曾经想过什么？”他问道，试图让自己的声音保持平稳。

“Mmmmm.”Tony转身在Steve下颌上印了一个吻，“我爱你，Cap。你知道的，对吧？”Steve点头，拇指在Tony的前臂上摩擦着，让自己感受着此时此刻、这个男人的一切。“好吧，我不想离开你。我曾经试着想出办法留在你身边，也许是个存于线路中的声音，或者其他什么的。新的外壳，但内里还是一样的东西。只是...”他转过来直直看向Steve眼中，“后来我意识到这样不公平。对你不公平，对我也是。我只是个普通人类，Steve。如果我试图改变这个事实，最终我会拖累你的。我会 _伤害_ 你的。”

“Tony...”在Tony的深情大义前，Steve感觉自己渺小得几乎要被吞噬，“你没必要做出那样的决定，好吗？别为了我这样。”

Tony微笑起来，他眼中有一种Steve读不懂的情感：“你是唯一一个值得我这样做的人。”他握住Steve的手，“只要你开口，Steve，任何事我都会做，永远如此。”

Steve望着他，清楚地知道自己会失去什么——但同样也明白自己能留下什么。“Tony，我只希望你能做 _自己_ ，可以吗？我不在乎多久，对我来说都足够了。”

Tony点头笑起来。

此后，他们仍是老样子一起生活着。

未来就让它顺其自然吧，他们还有很多年。

oOo

当Tasha很明显不会再回到他们身边，他们也永远无从得知她的结局究竟如何时，他问Bruce：“你曾经想过那个吗？”

“死亡？”Bruce问，他喝了口茶然后看向外面——日落时分，海面波光粼粼，“想过。”

“那你害怕吗？”Steve厌恶自己的问题，但这困扰了他很久，而他也真的没什么其他能说得上话的人了。

Bruce摇了摇头。

“不。”他露出个小小地微笑，“我试过自杀，你知道的，在复仇者成立之前，在Tony教会了我用另一种方式生活之前。”

Steve点头。他知道——或者说至少他怀疑过——但他仍然警惕地看了一眼Bruce，“你不会还...？那什么吧...”

“不。”Bruce答，“很多年都没想过了。我和另一个家伙已经可以和平共处了。”最后几缕阳光照到他的脸上，他眯起了眼，“不过我很期待它的到来，你知道吗？解脱，下一段精彩探险，随便你怎么定义，Steve，但到我的时候，我会张开双臂来迎接它。”

Steve微笑起来，好像突然之间那些恐惧都消散了。他站起来拍了拍Bruce的肩膀。

“谢谢你。”他道，然后走向工作室，在天黑之前把Tony拽了出来。

oOo

Tony去世了。

这是当然的了，他是个复仇者——他是人类。人类是无法逃避死亡的...但还是...

Steve处理了他的后事，他致了悼词，葬礼上他站在Bruce和Thor身边，然后在一切结束后回到家重重地倒在床上。他知道总有这么一天，他明白这是迟早的事，但仍然...他能想的只是 _这不公平_ 。

他无法再呆在这里了，所以在Bruce和Thor离开后，他收拾好行装，然后锁上了大厦。他甚至都没想过JARVIS会怎样，等他十五年后再次归来时，JARVIS已彻底不复存在了。

他永远也没法查出JARVIS到底怎么了，然后他第二次离开，没再回来。

oOo

他又尝试过一次，Tony不会希望他永远这么一个人下去的，所以在他去世147年后，Steve再次结婚。他现在应该开心了，他想。他们有了两个孩子，然后又有了孙子孙女。

Tony不在这，复仇者们不在这——甚至是差远了，但有的时候，只是偶然间，他会觉得他们还在这。

oOo

后来，Steve的生活更像是张满含各种“最后一次”的名单。

这次，他小啜了一口想道，是我最后一次在美国喝咖啡了。

（这次，再之后他想，是我最后一次称这国家为美国了。）

当他最后一次脱下美国队长制服的时候，他很明白自己在做什么。当他把衣服深埋于地下，再也不会有人找到它的时候，他很明白自己在做什么。如今美国已不复存在，就算它没有消失，现在也早已不是英雄的时代了，因为这里没有了反派的立足之地。这是个奇怪的新世界，而Steve无法在这里找到属于自己的一方天地。

在他98岁的曾孙子临终之际，他亲吻了他的额头。虽然这孩子曾经贪赃枉法，但仍是 _他的_ 后代，Steve知道这是他最后一次牵扯进这种事了——家庭、爱情——这些是“人类”才做的，Steve无法再继续隐瞒下去了。他不是人类，人类生活，恋爱，然后死去。Steve只是存在于这世上。

oOo

还是有几个“最后一次”出乎了Steve的意料：他没想到这会是他最后一次见到Bruce。他们在戈壁滩的茫茫荒野中一起吃饭，这是他最后一次和这位优秀的男人交谈。这个男人生命中经历过许多大起大落，被自己心中的恶魔纠缠，但仍没有失去一颗干净纯粹的心。他已垂垂老矣，当然了，Steve知道，他只是他没猜到这会是最后一次见面，最后一个拥抱。

但另一个家伙活了下来，毫无疑问。而Steve带着怜悯之心，或是十分绝望的渴求，一直与他保持着联系。他会时不时去看看他，带一些那家伙喜欢的食物然后陪他一阵。但这对Steve来说却很难，难到痛苦。因为另一个家伙的面容上有一些以前未曾出现过的感情，一些迷茫失意，或是同情怜悯，然后Steve记起几十年前他们间的对话（还是几个世纪前？他记不清了），Bruce说当死亡到来时，他会张开双臂迎接它。

oOo

Steve觉得自己永远无法适应没有目标的生活。他切断了自己和过去、和美国、和人性的一切联系，试图寻找一些，随便什么他能为之付出努力的事。他想再次拥有信念。

但这并不容易。地球太小了，而美式作风已席卷全球，这让他的愤恨无从发泄。他觉得这就像是古罗马的百夫长在二十一世纪里寻找自己那个时代的帝国遗迹。他感到无可奈何，漫无目的。

到最后，他想或许只有那么一个人能帮自己——他去找了Thor。

“Steven，我的朋友！”

岁月并没在Thor身上留下明显的痕迹，他的头发仍是亚麻般金亮，只有太阳穴旁染上了几缕白霜。他的身体微微发福，冷硬的肌肉线条如今被一层脂肪所包裹——统治Asgard让他变得更加成熟。

Steve拥抱了他，有那么几秒钟他感觉又回到了从前，比起那个他捍卫了一辈子的国家，他更热爱和想念自己的队伍。然后Thor退后，吩咐下人给自己的贵宾上蜜酒，Steve这才注意到他眼底的冰冷。

“我们必须要盛宴狂欢。”Thor道，“太久没见到你了，shield brother。”

他引着Steve穿过宫殿的走廊，给他讲述这片土地上的故事，话语中满含骄傲之情。

晚宴一直进行到深夜，Steve没想到他竟然能再次感觉到“自己”。他和Thor几十年没见，但他发现Thor一次都没有提到过地球，或者问到Hulk的情况。他们只是谈论着Tony，Jane，还有他们曾经并肩的那些战斗，更多的是Asgard的竞争形势与仇敌。

最后他送Steve到客房，犹豫了几秒钟后才和Steve一起走了进去。

“你有求而来。”他道，凝视着Steve的目光并没有因为刚刚的狂欢或是此刻幽寂的夜而变得柔软。

“是的。”Steve闭上眼睛，不想看着Thor的表情，“你们这里了解魔法。”

Thor叹气，Steve听见他在床上坐下。

“的确。”Thor答，“但我们没办法帮你。而且...”他顿了顿，“就算我们可以，我也不建议这么做。”

Steve转过身。

“我还没说所求是什么呢。”他说。

Thor目光冷漠，若有所思地望着他。

“你想逆转时间。”他道，“你以为我看不出你对过去和你爱的那些人的执念？”

Steve泄了气。

“我希望能有个办法...”他开口，他都能听到自己声音中露骨的希望。

“我的朋友。”Thor伸手把Steve也拉坐在床上，“我们无法回去的。你爱得深沉，这很令人敬佩，但生活必须继续，为自己找个新的目标吧。”

“我做不到。”Steve仰起头，“我不像你，Thor。我不该拥有永恒的生命。”

感觉着Thor搭在他肩膀上那只手的重量和热度，他甚至都记不起来上次被人触碰是多久之前了。这让他更有勇气继续问下去。

“拜托。”他的声音很小。

Thor叹了口气，收回手站了起来。

“如果你执意如此，就去找Loki吧。”他的声音冷硬。

Steve觉得心脏漏跳了一拍，他抬头看去：“真的有办法？”

Thor点头，嘴角紧紧地抿成一条线。

“三思。”他道，“还有深思。若是走上了这条路，就没有反悔的余地了。”

他再次走近Steve，大手托起他的脸。

“你还有别的选择，Steve。留下来，在这里安家。这有足够多的男人女人供你挑选，我们还能继续做回战友。”

Steve抬眼望着他，在面前的神祗身上看到了他过去所熟识的那个男人的影子，然后他微笑起来。

“我很荣幸，Thor。我会考虑你的建议。”

Thor苦笑着退后。

“恐怕我已经知道了你的选择。”他说道，“但我仍希望自己是错的。”他走向门边停住，不再看向Steve，“明早告诉女仆你的决定。如果你要留下，我们可以一起去打猎，然后计划你在宫中的位置。如果你要走，那么找个向导，我会为你安排好人的。”

Thor打开了门：“还有Steven？如果你选了向导，就不要来找我告别了。从此这里不再欢迎你，今晚算是我对你的最后记忆，我不想知道你以后会变成何样。”

他走出房间，把Steve留在一片黑暗之中。他无法入睡，无法去做任何事，只能衡量着面前的两条道路。

oOo

他选了向导。

oOo

Steve放弃了超级英雄的身份那么多年，放弃关注其他世界也那么多年，但和这些相比，他没见Loki的时间却更久——无论怎样，和无穷无尽的宇宙比起来，人世是如此渺小，而Loki的行踪又很飘忽不定。

Loki正被囚禁在一个不知名星球的地表之下，被自己儿子的肠子和内脏绑着，一条毒蛇悬在他上方，毒液一滴滴坠到他的脸上。

Steve到的时候，一位瘦小的女人正举着个盆为Loki接住滴下来的液体，她身着一件无袖长衫，布料却遮不住她瘦削突起的脊骨和棱棱分明的肋条。他冲着她微笑，但她瑟缩着不肯直视他的目光。

“是谁？”Loki不快地问，声音中痛苦尽显。女人不安地动了动。

“是Steve Rogers。”Steve很惊讶自己的语调能如此平稳，但空荡荡的洞穴吸收歪解了他的声音，扭曲阴暗的回声在空中徘徊不去。

Loki笑起来：“美国队长，多么合时宜啊。你来目睹我的失败吗？不过我得告诉你，我还没到束手无策的地步呢，别想小瞧我。”

“不。”Steve开口，“我不是来看笑话的。而且我也不再是美国队长了。”

“不。”Loki沉思着，“你不是那种人。那你来这干什么， _队长_ ？”

“我需要你的帮助。”他轻声道，Loki僵住了。

“Sigyn。”他道，“你下去。”

女人犹豫了一下，然后带着盆一起离开了。第一滴毒液落到Loki脸上时，Steve终于注意到他面颊上斑斑驳驳的小坑和双眼中的白雾。Loki嘶了一声，身子如弓弦般绷紧，但没再发出其他声音。

Steve等了一会儿，不知道从何说起，直到Loki那双无神的眼睛向他看来。

“你想寻求咒语？”他问。是的，那不怀好意的语气和Steve记忆中的如出一辙，“说话啊，我可不想把一整天时间浪费在你身上。”

但他的表情上有些什么，却不若语言那般刻薄，然后Steve想起来Loki自己也是一个不顾一切只会绝望前冲的人...这让他有了勇气开口。

“我需要回到过去。”他说。Loki微笑起来，好像早就猜到了Steve的愿望，“我需要回去再看看我的团队。”

“但你无法改变时间。”Loki道，“就算你知道这不会是你想象中的那样，你还是执意如此？”

Steve点头，然后意识到Loki看不到他。

“我知道这会很不容易。”他说，“我明白这世上没有‘从头再来’，Loki。我只是想再见见他们，想好好记下他们的样子。”

“这也许是你生命的终结，你依然做此选择吗？”Loki的话让Steve笑了起来。

“我没那么容易死。”他说，回声放大了他话中的寒意，“而且我猜我很难得到 _帮助_ 。”

Loki摇了摇头，脸上的毒液被甩了下来，像是一只狗抖掉身上的水：“这或许会令你惊讶...”他道，“但我帮你。”

“我需要做什么？”Steve问。

“去找地灵（Dvergar）。”Loki道，“他们那有你想要的答案，如果你带去的东西足够宝贵，他们就会帮助你。”

Steve点头，然后犹豫道：“那么你呢？你想从中得到什么？”因为他太了解Loki了，他不会平白无故地指点自己。

“我可以要求你放我自由。”Loki耸耸肩，这动作令他脸上的灼烧更重，“我可以要求你播撒动荡之种于Asgard，但我不会。我活了足够久了，深谙风水轮流转的道理。我相信我离开这里是迟早的事，但不是此刻。”

Steve顿住了，在这时间长河中，即使是Loki也前进或改变了不少，这让Steve感觉无比的孤独。

“但是...”他张口然后被Loki的冷哼打断，后者脸上尽是不屑。

“你可怜我？我可是一个神，你们凡人要永远仰视着我。”他扯了扯身上的束缚，但它们毫不松动，只是反着光晃了晃，可怕的是竟然还是活的，“滚出去。滚出去然后让Sigyn进来，还有记住这点，Rogers。”他的盲眼望向Steve，“你可没什么能够给我的，你的事还远远没有结束呢。”

oOo

寻找地灵族的时候，Loki的话一直盘旋在他脑中不肯离去。他体内的一部分——曾是美国队长的那部分建议他不要继续走下去了。但后来他从梦中惊醒，意识到自己已经记不得Tony眼睛的颜色了。他回想着自己失去的一切，还有那些即将被自己遗忘的记忆，终于下了决心。

他的灵魂，还有那仅存的部分人性...这些不足一提，如果他真的能再见到自己的队友、再见到Tony，那么他愿意付出这样的代价。说实话，上次离开Asgard时...或是决定去Asgard寻求帮助时，他就已经作出抉择了。

他找到了地灵一族。他们十分谨慎而戒备，Steve使出全身解数、发散魅力才让他们勉强接受了他。到最后他怀疑如果没有Loki传了话的话自己恐怕永远也没法成功。之后他们极不情愿地决定帮他——或者说至少是指点他该怎么走下去。

这过程艰难而漫长，但Steve此刻什么都没有，只剩下了时间，再说他也从不惧怕艰难。事实证明他猜对了：代价是他要付出自己的体貌、人性和心智，但到最后，一切都值得，因为道路的尽头是可以将他送回过去的那扇门。

“所以，你真的确定要这么做了？”Brokkr问他，Steve点头。在所有地灵中，他和Brokkr关系最亲。因为这家伙明亮的暗色双眸中总有一种说不清道不明的情绪，而每当他铸造金属时，他的眼中都会充满狂喜——这让Steve想起了Tony，但他不会——他不能——因为这种可怜的“相似”而放弃自己真正所爱的男人，尤其是他离他已如此之近。

oOo

这种感觉他曾经无法抗拒，现在无法抗拒，未来也无法抗拒。

只要Steve还有一口气在，他就不会丢下Tony。

oOo

他简直不敢相信这真的会管用。

他认出Stark大厦居住区熟悉的正门，就算他认不出来，地球上的灯光也是不一样的。Steve歪靠在门上，无比疲倦地松了口气。

“Captain Rogers？”噢，是JARVIS的声音，Steve以为再也听不到了，他没想到自己是如此想念这个声音。

“是的。”他的声音低哑，“我回家了，JARVIS。能让我进去吗，拜托？”他盯着自己的右手——现在已经变成了一只扭曲的爪子，“我好像没法进行指纹识别了。”

“你还好吗，sir？”JARVIS听起来有些紧张，然后Steve微笑起来，他几乎快忘了这个AI是多么贴心。

“我很好，JARVIS。”门打开了，Steve走了进去。他抬手拂过墙壁，心中想着 _家_ ，“真是漫长的一天，但是没什么。”

他走向客厅，心脏几乎要从嘴里跳出来了。他幻想过那么多次，但当这一天真的到来时，他却不知道见到那几个家伙时自己会说什么，他该如何解释，如何说服他们为自己的到来保密——不让年轻的自己知道。

他踏进屋子时，一切寂静得让他心惊。

他没看到Clint——但却知道他在屋里。他看见了Natasha，美丽勇敢的Natasha。她面容严肃得令人生畏，他甚至愿意跪下亲吻她的脚尖。然后他看到了Bruce，他的心都要融化了。

但当他看到Tony时，其他的一切仿佛都变得苍白无力。他伸出手却说不出话来，当人心碎的时候或许就是这个样子吧。

这些感觉几乎将他吞噬，有那么一秒他都没注意到屋内还站着另一个人。

“你有何目的？”

Steve抬头，那里，站在他正前方的是...Steve Rogers。他是那么年轻，Steve几乎都不记得自己也曾如此年轻过。他震惊到无法呼吸，然后他终于 _明白了_ 到底怎么回事儿，他忍不住大笑出声，一直笑，一直笑。

“你为什么来这？”Tony的声音把他带回现实，他顿住，回想着过去这场戏是什么样的。他看向钢铁侠，记忆涌了上来，他确定...几乎确定，他将会看到Tony的面容，至少在结束前能看到一次。

“为了取你们的性命。”他说，感觉自己在念剧本，“为了杀美国队长。”

复仇者们没出声，Steve第一次以一个外人的视角看他们。尽管如此，即使是现在，他仍为他们感到无比骄傲，这几乎令他窒息。

“我们不会让你如愿的。”Tony开口，“等下次吧。”

“恐怕...”Steve接道，哦，他愿意做任何事让Tony远离这一切，但他不能，他 _不能_ 。“这次你们没得选择了。这是你们欠下的债，必须要偿还了。”

他大笑着向前走去，无法想像地疲惫，他很高兴是这样的结局。

“你们是如此的年轻。”他道，好像说出来能帮着他们看到那充满着无尽痛苦的漫漫前路一样，“——对未来一无所知，不是吗？你们觉得自己所向披靡。好吧，就让我来证明你们错了吧。”

“这次可没戏。”Tony说，Steve记得这句。他猛然出击，看到Bruce正在变绿，然后战斗正式开始。这场架打得像是在跳舞，他已经太久没这么活动了，但他身体与肌肉的反应和对战场的激情却未曾消减分毫。他知道没人会受伤——至少他关心的这些人没有，这让他不再缚手缚脚。纵使在他最狂野的想象中，他也没敢期望能再次和自己的队伍并肩作战，尽管此刻并不算真的并肩...但也很接近了。

到最后，和他记忆中的一样，是Hulk和Thor联手将他击倒，他们的拳头就像是他的救赎。

当他看到年轻的自己走过来时，心头涌上一种混合着怜悯与爱护的感情。他还有那么长的路要走，Steve想抱住他，告诉他在一切太晚之前要抓住每一个机会，在他所爱之人还在身边的时候珍惜当下，但这时Tony的战甲面板收了起来，Steve再也注意不到其他的事情。

他知道这一切即将结束，他知道自己正在消亡，但他还是挣扎着坐起来，最后一次向Tony伸出手。而Tony，如他记忆中般走向了自己，在Steve身旁单膝跪下，直直地看向他的眼中。

“我不知道你是谁，也不知道你对JARVIS动了什么手脚，但他说...”Tony低声道，声音小到不会被别人听到，Steve对他挤出一个微笑。

“他没说错。你知道我是谁。”

“但是...”Tony被惊住了，Steve最最不想做的就是伤害他，但此刻，他别无选择。

“我们没有时间了，Tony。我没有时间了。你的后半辈子都会和Steve在一起，而他几乎永远都不会发现我是谁，直到为时已晚。”

Tony抱住了他，Steve太累了，他只得放任自己坠入这个金属的怀抱中。

“我一定能做些别的什么。”Tony开口，Steve摇了摇头。

“你只有这个选择，Tony。”

“但是...”尽管隔着战甲，Steve依然感觉到Tony的身体绷了起来，“我做不到，一定还有别的办法。”

“相信我，love。再也没有了，不然你觉得我会到如今这个地步吗？”

“但是Steve...”

Steve轻轻把头靠在Tony的肩上。他能感觉到血清在起作用，但是这次他的伤势太过严重了，结局无法再被改写。

“拜托了，老朋友。再帮我最后一次，好吗？”

Tony抬起手温柔地托住他的头。

“真的没有别的办法了？”他问。

Steve明白再没有了，他明白Tony会把这个秘密带进坟墓。Steve渴望得到救赎，渴望一切结束后自己能到一个更好的地方，然后他微笑起来，轻声道：“没。”


End file.
